The present application relates to a sleep aid device and method, program and recording medium, and more particularly, to a sleep aid device and method, program and recording medium for having a short sleep efficiently.
Recent years have seen attention focused on the efficacy of a daytime nap. It is said that 15 to 20 minutes of sleep, for example, provides improved efficiency in afternoon work and study.
For example, it is necessary to decide in how many minutes from now to wake up and set an alarm clock before taking a daytime nap at a workplace or school.
Further, a technique has been proposed to significantly reduce discomfort at the time of waking up by detecting a REM sleep condition of a person at sleep and waking up that person in a shallow sleep time zone close to a REM sleep condition before the final get-up time (refer, for example, to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1994-27263).
Still further, the detection of the sleep stage according to the body movement is also conducted (refer, for example, to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1988-19588).
Still further, it has been proposed to receive brain activity data, determine the sleep level from the brain activity data and sound an alarm, for example, if it is determined that the awakening point has been reached when the sleepiness level is sufficiently high (refer, for example, to U.S. Pat. No. 7,689,274).